cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Kingdom of Termina
) |forumurl = http://www.cn-termina.com/forums/ |joinurl = http://www.cn-termina.com/forums/viewforum.php?f=2 |statsdate = 01/30/2011 |totalnations = 20 |totalstrength = 194,349 |monthchange = |avgstrength = 9,717 |totalnukes = 70 |score = 0.97 }} Kingdom of Termina (KoT) is a small alliance on the Blue sphere. It was founded on December 10, 2010. History Kingdom of Termina is a newly founded alliance on Blue Team. Charter of the Kingdom of Termina I. Intro to Termina Termina is a land of great adventure and beautiful scenery. From the cold, murky waters of Great Bay to the cold, white, and snow-covered mountain of Snowhead. From the reaches of the great and mysterious swamp-region of Woodfall to the blood-stained canyon of the Ikana. All are welcome to join the Kingdom of Termina as long as they obey the rules of the land itself and respect it's ruler. II. Admission to Termina Requirements: #Cannot be on any other alliances black list (ZI List). #Cannot have any active wars regardless if they are your friends or enemies. #Cannot receive or send aid to a warring nation while being applied to the alliance. #Must be on Blue Team unless you are already well grounded in another trade circle on another color. #Members will go through a questionnaire process in their application to get to know what the Kingdom stands for. III. Alliance Structure The Royal Family of the Kingdom of Termina The Royal Family acts as the leading body of the alliance. All orders from them must be carried out. They lead the alliance in times of need, progress, despair and success. One must show great loyalty, respect and hard-work to become part of the Royal Family. Woodfall - Department of Operations The Department of Operations is responsible for taking care of all internal functions including recruitment, academics, and communications. Snowhead - Department of Economics The Department of Economics is responsible for managing growth and making sure tech deals (internal/external), trade circles and banking processes run smoothly. Great Bay - Department of Foreign Affairs The Department of Foreign Affairs is responsible for relations with other alliances. Ikana Canyon - Department of Military Affairs The Department of Military Affairs is in charge of preparing the alliance for a time of war. The Kingdom of Termina will only declare war if threatened or exploited by another alliance in some way or function. IV. Ranks of Termina The Royal Family *King - Leader *Princess - Co-Leader *Prince - Co - Leader The Departments *High Guardian of Woodfall - (Minister of Operations) *High Guardian of Snowhead - (Minister of Economics) *High Guardian of Great Bay - (Minister of Foreign Affairs) *High Guardian of Ikana Canyon - (Minister/General of the Army of Termina) *Guardian of Woodfall - (Deputy Minister of Operations) *Guardian of Snowhead - (Deputy Minister of Economics) *Guardian of Great Bay - (Deputy Minister of Foreign Affairs) *Guardian of Ikana Canyon - (Deputy Minister/Captain of the Army of Termina) Lower Ranks of the Kingdom *Royal Advisor - Announces Royal Declarations *Terminan - Member *Deku Scrub - Applicant V. Policies of Termina Members are expected to be active and respectful within the alliance and follow all orders given to them by the government. We will allow raiding as long as it has been authorized to do so. Should any member fail to uphold the alliance's standards or follow the alliance's rules, that member will be removed fom the alliance pending investigation into the incident.